Passing Notes
by LittleAndNerdy
Summary: Marauder Era . Passing notes in class . Bad summary . Hopefuly better "story" . JPLE . RLSB .
1. On Boredom, Drooling and Giggles

**Marauder Era!**

**Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Lily and Amelia!**

**Disclaimer: Am I blonde? No. Am I insanely rich? No. (Not that you could actually confirm any of this) So therefore I do not own Harry Potter. **

----------"----------

Sirius . **James** . Remus

"I'm bored"

"**Congratulations."**

"Really Prongs. I'm completely bored."

"…"

"Moony, I'm bored."

"Congratulations"

"Can you please give me some attention?"

"…"

"…"

"Prongsie?"

"**No"**

"Remmy?"

"No"

"Awww… Come on. You know you want to give me some attention."

"Actually no, I don't want."

"**Me neither."**

"Are you paying attention to Binns?"

"Yes"

"**Nope"**

"Lily-flower then, Prongsie?"

"**Yup"**

"You really need to do something about her, mate. You are starting to kind of stalking her…"

"**Am not!"**

"Actually Prongs, you are kind of stalking Lily."

"**Okay, maybe I am… But it's her fault for being so beautiful."**

"Moony!! Our dear Prongs is lovesick!!! EEEEEWWWW!!!"

"Shut it Sirius. Let him be lovesick."

"But it's disgusting."

"I wouldn't say it is disgusting… I mean, he isn't drooling or something like that."

**"Thanks, Moony."**

"No thanks needed. It's just that the idea of you drooling all over the desk scares the hell out of me."

"**Ouch"**

"Go Remmy!!"

"Sirius…"

"What?"

"Stop giggling, will ya?"

"I'm not giggling. I do NOT giggle. I laugh like a man."

"**You laugh like a man?"**

Remus bursts out laughing pretty loud in the middle of the class. Nearly falls from the chair clutching his sides. Everyone stares at him. Sirius tries to put an innocent look on his face.

McGonagall enters the classroom that precise moment. Detention to the three of them for passing notes.

----------"----------

**Funny?**

**No?**

**Okay.**

**But reviews make me happy :) **


	2. Dirty Little Paddie

**Detention!**

**James, Sirius and Remus.**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Harry Potter.**

----------"----------

Sirius . **James **. Remus

"Bored again…"

"You're not supposed to be in detention doing precisely what you got detention for, Padfoot."

"Yes, but I'm bored."

"**Congratulations!"**

"I'm sick of congratulations."

"**See? No bored anymore. Just sick."**

"Do you have a brain, Prongs?"

"**I had one, last time I checked."**

"So you check your brain? Like in opening your head and see if it's still there?"

"**Sort of"**

"Yup. No brain. Poor little Prongsie. He has no brain."

"**Shut up, Padfoot."**

"But I'm not even talking…"

"**Just stop writing, okay?"**

"No."

"Come on, Padfoot. Stop buggering Prongs."

"Okay… But I'm not doing it willingly."

"…"

"**Let's do something."**

"Like what?"

"**Hm… Ideas?"**

"Nope."

"Oh! Oh! I know something we can do!"

"Yes Sirius?"

"We can…"

"**Just say it, Padfoot"**

"We can say how we want our future to be!"

"…"

"…"

"It's a wonderful idea! Why that silence?"

"**Because it's not."**

"What it's not what?"

"Your idea a good idea."

"Yes it is!"

"**No it is not."**

"Yes it is!"

"**No it is not."**

"Stop."

"Okay."

"**Okay."**

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**With Lily."**

"You want to do that with Lily?!?"

"**Do what? I thought we were talking about our future."**

"oh, that."

"**What the hell were you thinking of, Padfoot."**

"Something too dirty for you to do with Lily-flower."

"**What exactly?"**

"No need in knowing that, Prongs, really. I bet it is totally… hm…"

"**Sirius Black's Dirty Thoughts"**

"Yup"

"Just for you to know, it involves strawberries and chocolate."

"Okay. No more details needed."

"I didn't give you any details!"

"Okay okay. Just forget it. By the way… You were thinking of that, why?"

"Just as Prongsie said: Sirius Black's Dirty Thoughts."

"**Wait. Were you thinking in Lily?!?"**

"No Prongsie, she is all yours."

"**So you were thinking of who?"**

"None of your business."

"Aww. Little Padfoot is scared to tell who he wants to shag. Awww"

"Shut up, Remmy."

"But I'm not even talking!"

"You think you're funny, don't you"

"aaaaa… yes."

"But you're not!"

"Okay Okay. As you say Dirty Little Paddie, as you say."

"**Dirty Little Paddie? Are you serious?"**

"No, I'm Remus. Sirius is the Dirty Little Paddie."

"That joke is getting so used."

"**Everybody likes to make fun of your name, so you could just let them be and laugh as it was very funny."**

"I'll try."

"**Good doggie."**

"The doggie is going to bite you and let you bleed to death."

"**Wow. Sadistic much, Pads?"**

"Minnie is coming."

Detention is over.

----------"----------

**Funny?**

**No?**

**Okay.**

**Yes I used the Sirius-serious joke… Hate me if you want.**

**And Dirty Little Paddie is an invention purely mine.**

**Thank you very much.**

**Reviews make me happy. Why not giving a complete stranger a little bit of happiness? No? **


	3. Sirius' Poor Little Fragile Heart

Still Marauder Era!

This time is Trelawney class! Yay!

Disclaimer: Am I what? J.K. Rowling in disguise? No. So unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter.

----------"----------

Sirius . **James **. Remus . Lily . _**Amelia**_

"Oi, guess what!"

"**What?"**

"I'm…"

"Bored."

"How did you guess?"

"The tea leeeaveeees…"

"Moony… No need in being sarcastic."

"Who said I was being sarcastic?"

"**You weren't?"**

"I was but…"

"AhAh! I knew!"

"**Wow, Pads, you're not brainless… hurray..."**

"Unlike you Prongsieboy"

"…"

"The Trewlaney-I-predict-your-death-every-class is coming this way."

"Just as you said. Going to predict your death, Moony."

"I hope not. I really have to survive this week. I have homework to finish."

"**Homework?"**

"If you were going to die you would be worried about your homework?"

"aaaa…sure."

"You wouldn't worry about us?"

"It would be a relieve to be free of you two finally."

"Remmy!! Don't do that to us!!"

"**You couldn't live without us!!"**

"Actually, I could."

"HAAAAA!!! REMMY!!!! YOU HURT MY POOR LITTLE HEART!"

"**Wow, Pads, no need to scream."**

"Yes, Trewlaney is now looking at you."

"But Remmy is going to leave us!"

"Only if I die, you brainless git!"

"Oh. So it's like when people get married? 'Till death tear us apart?"

"Kind of, I think"

"**But without the things that you have to when your married."**

"What things?"

"**You usually have sex with your wife, no? No way I'm having sex with you two."**

"So dramatic our Prongsieboy."

"We were just talking about the thingy about the death…"

"**Yes, but…"**

"Just forget it, Prongs, okay?"

"**Okay."**

"If it makes you feel better we will divorce and stay only with friendship."

"NOOOO!!"

"**Padfoot?"**

"See Prongsie, Remmy is trying to runaway from us! First he was going to die now he is going to divorce from us!"

"_You were married?"_

"Lily?"

"_The one and only."_

"**Lilyyyyyyy"**

"_Shut up, Potter."_

"**Ooooh…"**

"_So Remus, you are going to divorce from Black and Potter… You have my support. Actually I don't even know how you can be friends with them…"_

"They are not that bad…"

"Remmy!! You are defending us!! You love us!!"

"Padfoot, really. Stop being so girlish."

"I AM NOT GIRLISH!"

"_But you are married with two guys… Someone has to be the girl…"_

"Mia?"

"_Yes, me."_

"Everyone is against me! Prongsieboy, Remmy, Lily-flower and My Mia! I think I'm going to cry!"

"Padfoot, will you stop being such a drama queen?"

"_Or drag queen."_

"_**HAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAH!!" *everyone***_

"Not funny"

"**For you."**

"…"

"_Sirius? You're not going to cry, are you?"_

"No. But I'm hurt."

"Ooooohh, poor Dirty Little Paddie…"

"_Dirty Little Paddie?"_

"Yup."

"_Soooo cuuuttteee!!!"_

"**Mia… Sugar again?"**

"_No."_

"**Yeah yeah."**

"_hm… guys… I think Sirius is really crying…"_

"_No!"_

"_Look."_

"ohmygosh! Siriuuuuuss!!!"

"_Has Remus just nearly run to the other corner of the room to Sirius?"_

"**Yes I think he has…"**

"_OMG!"_

"**What Lilykins?"**

"_1__st__. No Lilykins. 2__nd__. I know why Remus ran to Sirius!!!"_

"_Because they are friends?"_

"_No! Because they love eachother!!"_

"…"

"…"

"_What?"_

"_You realize that they are two guys?"_

"_Yes."_

"**Best friends."**

"_Yes."_

"_That Sirius has a different girl every day and that Remus is dating that weird Ravenclaw."_

"_Yes."_

"**And you still think they love each other?!"**

"_Yes."_

"_Explain yourself Lily Luna Evans."_

"_Well the girls can just be for no one get suspicious…"_

"_Continue… We are reading."_

"_They are always together."_

"**Proceed."**

"_Sirius insists in calling Remus Remmy."_

"_Yes…"_

"_And they worry about each other."_

"**Just like best friends normally do."**

"_And Sirius doesn't like Remus' girlfriend."_

"_Still reading."_

"_And Remus is never in the common room when Sirius is snogging someone and the same happens with Sirius when Remus is with Penelope."_

"_**Penelope?"**_

"_Remus' girlfriend."_

"**Oh!"**

"_And they are always looking at each other. And Sirius stares at Remus when he is studying. And Remus stares at Sirius when he is doing something that he shouldn't."_

"**That's because he acts like our mother!!"**

"_Trying to make you two better."_

"_I doubt that it is working."_

"**so…Only that?"**

"_Only that?! I just gave you 9 reasons for them to like each other!"_

"**Well, they didn't convince me."**

"_Me neither"_

"_Pff." _

"Hello again!"

"_**Remus!"**_

"_So, how is Sirius?"_

"Is being childish. Keeps saying that I hurt his little fragile heart."

"_See?"_

"See what?"

"_Lily's insane ideas."_

"Okay. What the hell were you writing about?"

"**Nothing."**

"_Absolutely nothing"_

"_Nope. We were complete still, not moving, not writing."_

"**We wouldn't talk about things."**

"_Without you here."_

"_About things that involve you."_

"**And Sirius."**

"_Nope."_

"_Not talking about those things."_

"**We wouldn't!"**

"_How can you be suspicious! Remus don't you trust us?"_

" No. But tell me. Those things that you were NOT talking about me and Sirius… What exactly weren't you talking about?"

"_Love."_

"**Stares."**

"_Disguises."_

"_Envy."_

"**Stuff like that."**

"Love? Stares? Disguises? Envy? What the-"

"_Remus."_

"Yes…"

"_Do you love Sirius?"_

"WHAT?"

"**Lily just gave us 9 reasons for you two being in love."**

"_You know, like proofs that you two are in love."_

"…"

"**Moony?"**

"_Remus?"_

"**Do you think we gave him a heart attack?"**

"_No. I think he just fainted."_

"_Hope no one notices."_

"What the hell happened do Moony?"

"_**Sirius!"**_

"_How good to see you writing."_

"_No more crying?"_

"No."

"**Good."**

"What did you three do to Moony?"

"**We?"**

"_Why would we do something to him?"_

"_Maybe he is sleeping."_

"**This class is very boring…"**

"_Very boring"_

"_Not that Moony could have fainted."_

"_For something we said."_

"**No, no way we would say something to make him faint."**

"…"

Class finishes. James, Lily and Amelia run for their lives leaving a very suspicious Sirius behind and a fainted, nearly dead from heart attack, Remus.

----------"----------

**Funny?**

**No?**

**Reviews still make me happy :)**


	4. On Anger, Denying, Safety and Laughter

**Sirius is suspicious. Remus is shocked. James and Amelia still doubt Lily. Lily already has plans for getting Sirius and Remus together.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still haven't received a letter saying that from now on I own Harry Potter. So… Still not owning Harry Potter.**

----------"----------

Sirius . **James** . Remus . _Lily _. _Amelia_

"_Remus"_

"Yeeeeeesssss?"

"_Are you angry with me?"_

"Yeeeeeesssssss."

"_Why?"_

"Because you asked me if I loved Sirius."

"_And…"_

"And? Lily, I AM NOT GAY. Get it?"

"_But it looked like you loved Sirius…"_

"Not going to respond to that."

"Remmy?"

"Yes?"

"You love me?"

"What?!? Why the hell would you think that? ………….. AMELIAAA!!!"

"_Me."_

"What the hell are you telling Sirius."

"_The truth?"_

"What truth?"

"_You loving him?"_

"Me loving him? WHAT THE FUCK???!!!! I AM NOT GAY!!! I DON'T FREAKING LOVE SIRIUS!!!!"

"**You're blushing, Moony?"**

"FROM ANGER!!"

"_Or maybe embarrassment…"_

"Embarrassment?"

"_Yes."_

"_Because we discovered your dirty secret."_

"Dirty secret, hein? You're kidding right? You don't really think I love Sirius, do you?"

"…"

"…"

"Please tell me you don't really believe in that…"

"…"

"…"

"Please?"

"_You love Sirius."_

"I DO NOT!"

"_Yes you do!"_

"I'M NOT FREAKING GAY!!"

"_Sure, Remus. Don't worry we won't tell anybody."_

"I DON'T LOVE SIRIUS!!"

"_Jeez, Remus. Stop screaming."_

"_You and Sirius are PERFECT for each other."_

"I think I'm going to murder someone."

"_Don't do that."_

"_Because then Sirius won't love you because you're a murderer."_

"I will not answer that."

"_So you do love him."_

"I DO NOT!"

"_Remus, you're in denying."_

"I AM NOT!"

"_See? He's denying."_

"AARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"_Don't worry, you're secret is safe with us."_

"Safe? A secret? With you two? HHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH!!!"

"_He is making fun of us Lily."_

"_And now he is really laughing out loud."_

"What the hell did you do to Moony?"

"_Oooooh. Sirius is worried about Remus."_

"Of course I am… He is my best friend and he is nearly dyeing of laughter in the floor."

"_Just because we said that secrets are safe with us."_

"Secrets safe with you? HAHHAHHHAHAHHHAHHA!"

"_Now we have two making fun of us."_

"_And two rolling on the floor laughing."_

"**What the hell did you two do to them?"**

"_Oh hi Jamesie!"_

"_We said that secrets we're safe with us."_

"…"

"_Now we have three making fun of us."_

"_And laughing on the floor."_

"_Do we keep secrets that badly?"_

"_I guess… Well, they are laughing because of that, aren't them?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Do you think we should help them?"_

"_No. Let them laugh."_

"_As you say Mistress Amelia."_

"_Lily."_

"_Okay sorry sorry."_

----------"----------

**Funny? **

**No?**

**Okay.**

**And thank you all for the reviews :)**

**They really make me happy xP**


	5. A Very Sexy Gay Couple

**So… here I am again. Sorry for taking so long…**

**New Class! Dunno wich. **

**The boys are now perfectly sane, not rolling on the floor laughing out loud or something a-like.**

**Suspicious Serious and Sarcastic Sirius in Denial. **

**Shocked Sarcastic Remus in Denial. **

**James a.k.a Lily stalker a.k.a. the boy who knows the reasons why Sirius loves Remus and Remus loves Sirius a.k.a. the boy with the two (supposed) gay friends a.k.a. Confused Captain Obvious.**

**Lily not believing James actually gave away the reasons why Remus loves Sirius and Sirius loves Remus. **

**Amelia, ah, Amelia the only one perfectly sane that thinks that Sirius and Remus would make a very sexy gay couple. **

**GET ON WITH IT!**

**Yeah yeah.**

**HAPPY READING! :D**

----------"----------

Sirius . **James** . Remus . _Lily_ . _Amelia_

"Remmie"

"_Yes"_

"Why do Lily and Amelia say that you love me?"

"_I have no idea"_

"**OhOh. I know that one!"**

"Yes, Prongs?"

"**The reasons, as said by Lily, are the following: Moony running to you on Divination Class."**

"I was worried about him!"

"**The Dirty Little Paddie thing"**

"It's just a nickname…"

"**Moony never being in the common room when you are snogging some random girl."**

"It's disgusting! He eats their faces off!"

"Disgusting? It is not disgusting!"

"**Moony staring at you when you're doing something you shouldn't."**

"Because I don't want him to blow up Hogwarts!"

"That's actually a great idea…Blowing up Hogwarts… Thank you Moony!"

"Don't even think of that Padfoot."

"Yes, mom."

"…"

"**Oh! And not forgetting…"**

"What Prongs?"

"**The Reasons Why Sirius Loves Remus."**

"What?"

"Doesn't Lily have anything more to do then doing these stupid lists?"

"Apparently not."

"**Padfoot saying that you broke his heart."**

"In a friend to friend way!"

"**The Remmie thing."**

"Just a nickname, just a nickname."

**"Padfoot never being in the common room when you are with your not-know-her-name** **girlfriend."**

"Penelope!"

"In my defense I say that she looks like an insect and that they act lovesick."

"She is not and we do not, for your information."

"**Padfoot staring at you when you're studying."**

"He makes funny faces!"

"Stalker!"

"You are the stalker, acting all… all motherish!"

"I do not stalk you!"

"As if."

"Humpf!"

"…"

"Lily is crazy."

"Yup."

"**She is not!"**

"You believe her?!?"

"**Hm… No?"**

"I'm not fucking gay!"

"Me neither!"

"_Allô allô."_

"_Hello boys!"_

"Oh look! The girl that has too much free time and nothing to do!"

"And that has some kind of mental problem!"

"_Me?"_

"Yeeeeees."

"Now we love each other because we stare?"

"And because we have nicknames?"

"_Eeerh…"_

"Yes Lily?"

"…"

"Yes?"

"_Potter!"_

"**Uh… Me? What do I have to do with this?"**

"_You told them!"_

"**Hm… Yes?"**

"_You ruined everything!"_

"**I did?"**

"_Yes!"_

"**How?"**

"_By telling them! Now they are not going to act like before and I won't be able to prove myself_ _right!"_

"You were not going to prove yourself right anyway."

"Because WE ARE NOT GAY!"

"Understood?"

"_Yeees..."_

"_But you two would make a very sexy gay couple."_

"**But gay."**

"_Well yeah Jamesie! Gay."_

"_But there isn't really a chance of you being gay?"_

"Nope."

"Not a chance."

"_Too bad. You would really make a very sexy gay couple."_

"You always have to agree with mental people."

"Yes Lily yes."

"_Hey!"_

**----------"----------**

**End of the chapter!**

**Now you just have to review and tell me what your feelings towards this chapter/story are.**

**Guess what, guess what?**

**Bye-bye!**

**Alea**


End file.
